Greatest Gift
by QueenOf-Sass7
Summary: It's Scott's first Christmas with Hope… and boy, do they both celebrate… romantic one-shot between established Scott/Hope. Rated M for heavy sexual content. I'm being serious on this one.


It is Christmas Eve in San Francisco. The aftermath of the thanksgiving holiday has long since passed, and by now, the Christmas season has been in full swing for a long time, now. The temperatures have dropped, creating the right weather for enjoying outdoor activities without freezing to death, and tonight, people are taking full advantage. All of the lights illuminate the city every time the sun sets, and those that line the Bay Bridge reflect brilliantly on the water below, and the spirit of the night before the holiday has everything appearing just a little more awe-striking. On Union Street, the San Fran equivalent of Rockefeller Center in New York, a magnificent tree stands tall for all to see, setting the mood for anyone who decides to marvel at its glory that particular night. There are lots of people crowding around the tree during Christmas Eve, and who could blame them?

Among the throngs of people gazing at the tree stand Scott Lang, his daughter, Cassie, and his girlfriend, Hope Van Dyne. Scott has Cassie perching on his shoulders, resting her chin on his head while she watches the tree lights twinkle in the night. He has one arm on her knee, supporting the young girl so she doesn't fall, while his other hand hangs freely by his side. He wishes Hope would uncross her arms for once so he can entwine their fingers together, but she doesn't seem to catch onto his occasional glances down toward her hands. Her eyes are fixed on the tree, and for some reason, she won't look at Scott all too often. Something about the young girl accompanying them makes her nervous. She doesn't want to make Cassie uncomfortable with any displays of affection. Although she is already aware that the girl knows about her father's relationship with Hope, and she's known for a long time now, but still, she holds back, and Scott wishes she wouldn't. But he knows that there's no point in making a big fuss about it, so he stays silent and continues to gaze at the tree… until suddenly, he sees her move in the corner of his eye. She unfolds her arms after a moment of hesitation. Her arms are at her side now, and she's inching toward him. Scott can't hide his smirk, and he also moves. It isn't long before their hands are touching one another, and soon, Scott has his fingers lingering with hers. She giggles and blushes, and once she realizes that she has nothing to worry about, she relaxes, and she even leans her head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth as she also gazes at the beautiful tree before them. Neither Scott nor Hope see it, but as she's perched atop her father's shoulders, Cassie is watching the two together, and she smiles brightly without saying a word.

Pretty soon, the trio head off to take Cassie home for the night. It's late, and Scott knew he had to get her home as soon as possible. Unfortunately for Scott, Cassie has to spend Christmas this year with her mother and now-stepfather, but thankfully, they let Scott take her out for a fun Christmas Eve, so Scott is pleased. As he says goodbye to his daughter, he promises that he'll see her tomorrow for Christmas dinner, and she squeals with joy. With one last hug with both her dad and her dad's girlfriend, Cassie heads back inside, and Hope follows Scott to the car. They get in and buckle their seat belts, and then they drive off, heading for what is now their apartment.

Hope started staying over at Scott's a long time ago, once they'd lost count of how many dates they'd been on. However, she hasn't been in the last two days, because she had been spending time with her father, Hank, since she isn't going to see him until Christmas Day, during dinner. So, little does Hope know about the surprise Scott has in store for her inside the apartment. When they get to the front door, Scott has her close her eyes before he leads her inside. She protests at first, but he's such a dork that she can't resist for much longer, so she goes with it, giggling as she blindly walks into the apartment with his help. She hears him shut the door behind him before he tells her that she can open her eyes. When she does, she is stunned silent by what she finds.

The entire apartment is decked out in Christmas decorations, all perfectly placed for her to see. He's put out Christmas themed pillows and blankets out. There are stockings hanging from the fireplace, with holly branches situated perfectly on the mantle. String lights line the walls of the living room and kitchen, giving the right amount of light to the dimly lit room. And to top it all off, Scott even has a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, fully trimmed in lights, ornaments, and a star on top. There are even presents underneath. Hope is so surprised by the décor that she almost forgets how to speak. The corners of her mouth then turn up into a beam as she turns to him and wraps her arms around him in a warm embrace. That's when Scott pulls back abruptly, showing her the wide smirk on his face. She questions him, only for him to point up toward the ceiling, where she finds out that he'd conveniently placed mistletoe there above them. She rolls her eyes and doesn't hesitate to kiss him, just as the tradition goes. Scott can feel her smiling through their connection, and then he smiles, too. They share a quiet and loving laugh before Scott swoops in for another kiss, which is much deeper and more passionate this time. Soon, Hope is overcome by the endearing effect he has on her, and they are taking their shoes off and removing their jackets, all while they stumble to the sofa, the closest place they could get.

Scott sits down and has Hope straddle his lap as he presses kisses all over her, starting from her lips and trailing down her jaw and neck until he reaches her collarbone. He stops there, because something is in his way: the neckline of her sweater. Hope knows exactly what he's thinking when she feels him pull away from her skin for only a second, and so her hands grasp the hem of the shirt and peels it off, tossing it aside somewhere. Her camisole swiftly follows, but her bra is still left behind. Scott is okay with it for a little while as his hands explore the skin of her back, but it's the second his lips longer farther down and are blocked by the fabric of her bra when he gets needy again. He strips himself of his own shirt and goes back to exploring her body, while she does the same to his now exposed chest. His hands, which are already reached around behind her, feel for the clasp of her bra, and it takes him a moment to blindly unfasten it until it suddenly loosens from around her. Gravity works against the garment, and the straps begin sliding down her arms. She lets him remove it, but he's moving agonizingly slow. From the moment he began messing with her bra, her desire had grown significantly. She's panting now, and she urged him to move faster. Before she knows it, the undergarment is gone, and she's now exposed to the cold air coming from the overhead fan, and his fingers lightly grazing her skin aren't helping. In an instant, chill bumps rise on her skin, and her nipples harden in the process. Scott smirks again as he captures her lips, and at the same time, his hands are finding the soft flesh of her breasts. He paws at them gently. Hope is overwhelmed with passion to the point where she moans quietly against his mouth. Then, his lips linger, and they begin nibbling on the hardened pink flesh of one of her breasts, circling it with his tongue, too. He still keeps massaging the other one with his hand. Hope squirms as he works both of her soft mounds, and when he's finished with one, his mouth makes a pleasant sucking noise as he pulls away, and it happens to the other one, too.

His lips find hers again quickly, and his hands, once kept busy with her breasts, are now snaking around her. He stands up with her legs wrapped around him, and in a quick second, she's now sitting on the couch while he leans over her. His hands are on her ass, more particularly the hem of her jeans, on which he's starting to pull down, and his hands take her underwear with them. Hope lifts herself up so he can get the fabric over her ass more easily. The way he's moving to remove her pants is painfully slow for her taste. There's been warmth pooling in her underwear for the longest time, and the pressure building there hasn't ceased at all, and she's becoming more and more desperate the slower he gets. But Scott's fully aware that she's desperate. He loves it when she's unable to keep still. Her pants are at her ankles now, and he has visual of her warm wetness. He barely has time to get her jeans and underwear fully off before he's a bit more than needy himself. He finds her lips and trails down from there. He goes to her jaw, her neck, her clavicle, her breasts, her abdomen, and then when he's lingering over her center, as she's squirming uncontrollably, he suddenly skips over it and kisses her thigh instead. Hope whimpers with need when he tricks her, and he loves the sound of it. He wants to hear more, but soon, his own desire can't keep him at bay for much longer. He presses a kiss to her mound, just above the wetness of her center, before he completely dives in, savoring her taste with his mouth as she nearly screams when she feels him. His tongue dives in and out of her, and her taste is sweet like nectar. It's enough to send warmth through his groin. His pants suddenly tighten as a side effect.

Hope reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair, for that's the only thing that can keep her hands occupied while he's between her thighs. She bucks against his mouth, but his hands hold her down by her hips, gently keeping her steady, although he adores it when she can't sit still; he finds it incredibly endearing and it intensifies the tightness in his jeans. He has to keep himself calm while he's on her, because he wants the moment to last, and he wants to treat her. She gnaws on her lip while trying to keep her voice at bay, sucking air through her teeth as the pleasure overcomes her. Soon, she's unable to hold back, and as his magic takes effect on her body, sending an overdrive of pleasure surging through her body, her back arches and she lifts off the sofa as she keens to the sky. She moans, and it's just the sound that Scott wants to hear. He gives her one last lick, savoring the taste one final time, and then he trails back up her body, and he finds her lips yet again, and she tastes herself on his tongue when they meet. Their hearts race and beat against their rib cages, as if they're threatening to sprout wings and burst from their chests. Hope tries to catch her breath, but his touch keeps her heart rate up in the same way that her reactions do to his own heart. Her hands slide down his chest and take hold of his belt before they rush to undo it. Before she can get any further with it, Scott has her by the wrists. She just looks at him, knowing he's just doing this to tease her, to make her squirm again. Slowly but surely, he loosens his belt, and then he unfastens the button and unzips the zipper. Hope can't take it anymore; she's too desperate now. She grasps for his pants again and starts yanking them down.

She manages to get his jeans to his calves before he has her sit back so he can finish the work for her. He also takes the liberty of removing his boxers, too, and the action sends his rock hard erection standing at attention before her. She nearly swoons. She can't help herself when she wraps a hand around it and begins stroking him. He grunts pleasurably when she does this, but he knows that if she continues, it'll be over way too soon, and so, he reluctantly shoos her hand away. He then leans forward, urging her to lie flat on her back on the sofa, and she obeys. He climbs on top of her just then, and they share a tender gaze that shows that they want the same thing. With his knee, he pries her legs open, and then he squares his hips as he prepares to enter her. By now, he's painfully hard, and there's a damp feeling already coming from the tip. He needs to be inside her. Scott rolls his hips forward, driving him closer to her until he's pressing against her soaking entrance. She chokes out one final plead, and with one motion, he's inside her, only the head in for the moment. Hope seethes a little, but he knows she's not hurt, so he pushes in deeper. Pretty soon, he's filled her to the brim, in as deep as her body would allow. She moans as she sighs deeply, one of Scott's favorite sounds. A smirk comes over him just then, just as he's sucking on the patch of skin below her ear. He begins to slide back out, and he leaves just the head in, all while she's clawing at his back, leaving several red marks on his skin. She wraps her legs around him and begins to pull him back into her, but to her surprise, suddenly slams all the way back into her. This makes her moan louder this time, and Scott knows that it can only escalate from there. He quickens his pace, thrusting into her, and then soon, they fall into rhythm.

He's ramming into her now with such ferocity, but with such gentleness at the same time. There's a scream on the edge of her moaning with each of his thrusts, and he's groaning in sync with her. She grinds against his pelvis, burying her head into his shoulder and moaning his name over and over again. It's hard to tell whose moans are whose at this point. All they know is that both of them are just this close to exploding. He keeps moving furiously within her, and Hope can feel herself start to throb and start to tighten around him. She wants this; she wants the sweet release more than anything, and it's coming up fast. She clings to him as the pressure throbs within her, and she chokes out as he continues to thrust into her, and finally, it pushes her over the edge, and it feels like Independence Day rather than Christmas for a moment. At the same time, his groin explodes as he shoots his load into her, a warm sensation spreading from there and throughout both their bodies. Their glistening chests rise and fall rapidly as they fight to regain their breath. Pleasure is still shooting through their bodies while he still rocks back and forth, prolonging the sweet release for as long as possible. They finally calm down, and for once, their heart rates begin to go back to normal.

Scott waits before he climbs off her, because he's too busy pressing sweet kisses to her lips and neck. Hope still clings to him, and she whimpers when he finally pulls out of her and adjusts the way they're sitting until he's on the couch and she's resting atop his warm body. His arms are wrapped around her, keeping her close to him, and she's embracing him lovingly as her head rests on his shoulder. Scott presses a soft kiss to her head, and they both smile. "Merry Christmas, Hope," he tells her sweetly. "I love you."

Hope grins softly at his words, and she, of course, returns the love. She knows Scott doesn't have too much to offer, but his love, and everything that has to do with it, is enough for her, and that night, it proves to be the greatest gift he could ever offer.


End file.
